Indecisive
by iluvmyanime98
Summary: What happens when Lee and Kakashi fight over Sakura? This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if you don't like it.
1. Training Grounds

**Sakura**

As soon as I entered the training grounds, I was sorry I ever came. Naruto and Sasuke were practically ripping each other's heads off. Sai was in the corner, drawing a portrait of them fighting. And Kakashi was trying to stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other. "Sakura, we could use your help!" Kakashi called to me, and I nodded. Running towards him, I had to wonder, Why does this always happen to me? I punched Naruto and Sasuke in the head and yelled, "What are you two idiots doing? We were supposed to meet up for good time's sake, not maul each other!" Sasuke didn't answer but Naruto started muttering, "He started it." I rolled my eyes and thought, when is Naruto going to grow up? Sai joined us now that the danger was gone. "Thank you, Sakura for helping with that little problem. Usually I can hold them off from each other, but today I don't feel so great." Kakashi said thankfully.

"Is your age finally catching up to you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Kakashi flinched at being called an old man and said with obvious suppressed anger, "No, Naruto, I just don't feel good. Tsunade said that I have a slight cold. That's all." Sasuke muttered, "Idiot." Sai just smiled happily. But for whatever reason, a slight chill ran up my spine. "What are your symptoms, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked worriedly. Kakashi gave me a sidelong glance and said carefully, "Fatigue, nausea, and a headache." I nodded and went through all of the diseases he could have in my head, but didn't come across anything. I shrugged and turned to Naruto. "You ready to go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop and get some ramen, Naruto?" He slapped his hands together and started rubbing them together. "You bet I am! Let's go!" He yelled and started charging off towards town. "Always in a hurry." Sighed Kakashi, before they all chased after Naruto.


	2. Runin at the Ramen Shop

**Lee**

The feeling of my foot hitting the training dummy was always answered with a satisfying Thwack! I have been training for hours and I was drenched in sweat, but I could not let up. Gai-sensei was in the hospital from a serious injury, and I have to train for him. "For Gai-sensei!" I yelled and started pounding the training dummy once more. But soon, I was feeling really weak, and the clouds warned that a huge storm was coming. I glanced around and saw no-one training anymore. Must have all gone home, I thought. I started walking home, but decided to stop at Ichiraku Ramen Shop to get some ramen to go. It started drizzling outside, so I began to jog to my destination. The rain slowly got worse and I started running to the Ramen shop. When I finally ducked in, I saw Sakura (my heart nearly stopped), Naruto, Sasuke (my pulse quickened in anger), Sai, and Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh, bushy brows!" yelled Naruto. He stood up to high-five me, but stopped. "Hey, bushy brows, why are you so wet?" Naruto asked curiously. Self-consciousness flooded my brain as I realized that I must have smelled really bad, and in front of Sakura too! "It is raining outside." I said stupidly. "Well, duh!" smirked Sasuke over his bowl of ramen. My fists clenched in anger as I suppressed the urge to retort back. "Would you like something, young man?" The Ichiraku guy asked. "Oh, yes! I am sorry I did not place my order before I talked with my friends. May I please have two bowls of ramen? You can choose the flavor, as long as it is fast, because I am in a hurry. Thank you so much!" I said quickly to the old man who was standing behind the counter. "Sure thing!" he said and I paid him. "Is the other bowl of ramen for Gai?" Kakashi asked me. "Uh, yes it is! How did you know that, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him incredulously, surprised at how he seemed to know everything. "Well, because Tsunade says that you visit him every day. I just assumed." He said and shrugged, finishing his ramen by dropping it behind his mask.

"That is very smart of you to figure that out, Kakashi-sensei! I am amazed at how smart you are! Almost as smart as Gai-sensei! But you two are not rivals for nothing, I can see that now! Thank you all for your time!" I said, taking the ramen from the guy. I could see that Kakashi did not like being compared to Gai, but I shrugged. Gai was better, even if by a little bit. I winked at Sakura and sent a glare at Sasuke before I ducked out of the shop. It was raining buckets by now, and I could hardly see a few feet in front of me. I could easily get to the medical building; it will just take some patience and perseverance. Two things that I, luckily, excelled at.


	3. The Vote

**Kakashi**

We had paid for our ramen and we took one step outside to realize Lee hadn't been kidding. It was raining outside! We stepped back into the shop to devise a way to get home. "We all live too far away from here! We'll never get home without catching pneumonia!" stated Sakura in her medical ninja tone. "Well, I can think of worse places to be trapped. Hey old man! More ramen please!" yelled Naruto, turning back to the counter. I thought for a moment, realizing that there were only a few places that we could get to without getting totally lost in the rain. There was the medic building, but Lee and Gai were there and I didn't feel like getting trapped there with them. Then there was the academy, but Iruka and all of the little ninja trainees were there, and I didn't want Iruka sobbing about how much "his" students had grown. That only left two more options. Stay here, and let Naruto bankrupt himself on Ramen, or let his team stay at his apartment.

Sighing, Kakashi knew that the wisest one was the ladder, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Okay, team. We have three options. First, you guys risk your life trying to get to your homes, but that would be plain idiotic. Second, you guys can come with me to my apartment which is just two blocks from here. Or third, we can stay here and watch Naruto stuff his face with Ramen." I announced, not sure how they would take it. "We should vote." mumbled Sasuke, looking out into the rain. "All right you guys, who wants to try and get home?" Sakura asked, but nobody raised their hands. "Okay, who wants to go to Kakashi's apartment?" Sakura asked again, and Sasuke's, Sai's, Kakashi's, and her own hand flew into the air. "And who wants to stay here?" She asked stupidly, knowing who would raise his hand. Naruto's and the ramen guy's hands flew into the air. "Well, that decides it! Follow me." I stated and ran out into the rain. "All right! We get to see Kakashi's apartment!" yelled Naruto in excitement. All I could think was what had I gotten myself into?


	4. Apartments and Pink Bathrobes

**Sasuke**

We arrived at Kakashi's house, or should I say apartment. It was a three room apartment with bedroom, guest bedroom, and living room/kitchen. There was a small adjoining bathroom connecting Kakashi's bedroom with the guest room. Rolling my eyes, I saw the stack of 'Make-out Paradise' books on Kakashi's bedside table. "Perverted old man." Muttered Sai and I almost smiled hearing shy Sai commenting on Kakashi's reading preferences. Sakura and Naruto were staring around like they had walked into a city of ancient artifacts, where finding one thing will uncover undiscovered history. Kakashi opened all of the blinds in the house, to let the gloomy natural light in. He even opened a small window to let fresh, rain smelling air into the house. It dropped the temperature, but made the house a little cozier.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what do we do now?" Asked Naruto eagerly, as if expecting Kakashi to pull out some miraculous game to play that would make us forget the storm. Kakashi started rubbing the back of his neck, which meant that he was sensing the awkward atmosphere. "I really don't know. I have a change of clothes for everyone, in case you want your clothes to dry on my clothes rack." He said awkwardly. I rolled my eyes, even though my wet clothes were starting to bother me. "Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto, already taking off his shirt. "Woah, woah, Naruto! You guys can take turns changing in either the guest room, or the bathroom. I'll pull out some old bathrobes." Kakashi said quickly, before Naruto stripped all of his clothes off. He walked quickly to get the bathrobes. "This place is a bore." I muttered to Sai, who nodded agreeing with me. Sai never really talked, since he had to kill Danzo who was going to destroy the hidden leaf village. It brought me back to when I had been so obsessed with rage that I had betrayed my own friends. Once I killed Itachi, I returned to the village, but things never were the same.

Eyebrows was angry at me for making Sakura suffer, Tsunade still didn't fully trust me, Kakashi wouldn't let me out of his sight when we were on missions, even though I had hated it, I was pretty disappointed to find that my "fan club" had disbanded and had gotten their own boyfriends, and the whole village seemed to be waiting for me to leave again. It was ridiculous. I'm not leaving again, why would I? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sakura offering a pink bath robe to me. "No. I'd rather freeze to death than wear that…thing." I protested. "Sasuke, it's the last one and as the only medic ninja in this room, I order you to change out of your wet clothes, Sasuke." Sakura said defiantly. Naruto started rolling on the floor laughing his head off, Sai actually smiled in amusement, and Kakashi's right eye crinkled, to show that he was smiling. "Fine." I muttered, snatching the robe from Sakura, and stalking into the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.


	5. The Picture

**Naruto**

A half hour later, we were all sitting awkwardly in Kakashi's living room, bunched up on his two, two person couches. It was me and Sakura on one (score!) and Sasuke and Sai on the other. Kakashi just leaned against the wall, lounging like a cat after a nap. Not one word had passed since Sasuke had put on the hilarious pink bathrobe. He looked like he'd rather be sprinting through the rain, naked, than to be wearing that thing. That made it all the more hilarious. He kept glaring at Sakura, who was wearing a simple, gray bathrobe. A few years ago, this would have devastated Sakura, who had been in love with Sasuke. But after he left, she had gotten over him and was currently single. I used to like her, but now I'm dating Hinata. And I wouldn't trade her for anything. So I decided to start up some conversation, and it went a little something like this:

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei? Why do you have a pink bathrobe?

Kakashi: *looking away* It's kind of a long story.

Sakura: *looking curious* What kind of story?

Sai: *smiling* probably an embarrassing one filled with things we don't want to know.

Sasuke: *looking emo* you can say that again.

Kakashi: *changing subject* Oh look, the rain is letting up. I'll go get your clothes!

And he rushed out of the room to get our clothes. And get this, it was raining harder outside than before. "Kakashi-sensei, you are way too obvious sometimes!" Sakura called out. I jumped up and started pawing through the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. "Naruto, what are you doing?" whispered Sakura. "Sshh!" I shushed her. I reached in, and found a picture of Kakashi when he was 12. He was still wearing his mask, so it was a little bit of a let-down. "Look at this, Sakura!" I whispered loudly, showing her the picture. She grabbed it and stared at it closely. "Wow, he kind of reminds me of Sasuke. He doesn't look very happy, and kind of depressed." She whispered. "Who is depressed?" Kakashi asked, coming in with their clothes. Sakura immediately hid the photo in her bag. "It's Sasuke. He said that the rain reminded him of his brother." Sakura lied quickly, sending an apologetic glance at Sasuke. "Oh really?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. "Mmhmm! It's not like we're hiding anything, Kakashi-sensei!" I said quickly, a bead of sweat making its way onto my forehead. Sakura punched me in the face, and I flew backwards into the wall. "Idiot!" she yelled.

Kakashi didn't look too impressed with my performance. I had to do something, and fast. "Why don't we get dressed, and visit bushy brows, and bushier brows-sensei in the medical building?" Kakashi nodded, agreeing with me and started passing out our clothes. We took turns getting dressed and headed out the door to the medical building.


	6. Anger in a Hospital

**Lee**

I watched Gai-sensei sleep for about one minute before I got bored, so I decided to explore the hospital. Walking around the hospital, I naturally looked for my love, Sakura who worked here. She had just gotten more and more beautiful over the years, and now that we were 23, she was drop-dead gorgeous. I have asked her out onto a date almost every time that I see her, and she has rejected me countless times. But I have a plan! I will visit her every day at work until she sees me as a great person and has no choice but to accept! Ha-ha! It will work this time! I must tell Gai-sensei my great plan! I ran into Gai-sensei's room to find all of Team 7 inside. Gai-sensei was awake and noticed me. "Lee! What has my precious protégé' been doing? I expected to see you here, instead of Kakashi's team!" Gai-sensei asked incredulously. "I was exploring the hospital, Gai-sensei. You were not waking up so I got bored and left. I am sorry." I apologized, bowing to my sensei. Gai looked pleased and responded, "Its okay Lee." I filled with joy, Gai-sensei was not mad at me! My happiness lasted until I saw the way Sasuke was staring at me. It was like he was internally laughing at me. My eyes narrowed, and my fists clenched. Gai-sensei noticed and tried to call the attention back to something less violent. "So, Lee, have you been training with Kakashi's team?" he asked. "No, Gai-sensei I have not." My eyes shot a glare at Sasuke. "I have been practicing by myself. Neji and Ten-Ten have gone off on a mission with Shikamaru and Choji." I responded, my anger at the Uchiha not waning one bit.

"Anyways, Gai nothing has happened since you got injured." Kakashi said, trying to change the subject. "Not like the village would need you." Sasuke muttered, so quietly that only Sakura, Naruto and I could hear. "Did you say something, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, turning from Gai's bedside. "No." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto was about to say something, but Sakura intervened. "Hey Lee and Naruto, why don't I show you guys the hospital?" Sakura asked us nervously. "Yes Sakura! I will go anywhere with you!" I yelled, feeling as if she should know this. "Uh… yeah… I'd love to, but I promised Hinata that I'd meet her after her training. Rain or no rain." Naruto responded, looking a little intimidated by my proclamation of love to Sakura. He disappeared before anyone could talk him out of it.


	7. Curiosity

**Sasuke**

After Naruto left so that he wouldn't be stuck with eyebrows and Sakura, Kakashi and Gai started talking about Gai's team. Sakura took eyebrows to the stock room to show him where they keep the stuff for Gai. Not like I cared. Soon, I got bored of listening to Gai and Kakashi talking about how Neji and Ten-ten were a couple and how eyebrows was feeling left out. I walked out the door, heading for the stock room. Maybe I can anger eyebrows, because that would make my day. But when I got to the Stock Room, they weren't there. Sakura is probably showing him some other part of the hospital. I started walking to the roof, where maybe I could relax and be by myself. But when I got up there, I saw Sakura and Lee by themselves talking, and it seemed serious. I crouched behind a crate that was up there, and pushed chakra into my ears so that I could hear what they were saying.


	8. The Almost Confession

**Sakura**

After showing Lee the stock room, I decided to go to the roof to see if the rain had let up. Obviously, Lee had followed her up to the roof. She had to bring him out of Gai's hospital room because Sasuke had been trying to make Lee angry. I don't know why, but I had chosen Lee's side. Soon we were on the roof, and the rain had decreased into a slow drizzle. Looking out over the village, I felt like Lady Tsunade, large and in charge. I jumped as Lee put his hand on my shoulder. "Lee, what are you doing?" I asked him incredulously. Shaking his head, Lee said, "Sakura I must thank you for subtly taking me out of that room with the accursed Uchiha. That meant allot to me." I faltered. Lee was saying thank you without complimenting me? Something was up.

"Lee, what are you trying to get at?" I asked, trying to get to the point. Lee looked nervous, which was weird because he was always confident in everything that he did. "I-I just wanted to tell you something. It's been bothering me for a while now and I think I must tell you what it is." Lee said nervously. "What is it, Lee? You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." I said before I knew it. "Sakura, I lo-" Lee was cut off by Kakashi coming up the stairs to the roof. "Sakura, Sasuke, we need to get going." Kakashi said, then turned around and went back down the stairs. "Sasuke?" Lee asked confused. Then, Sasuke stood up from a pile of crates in a corner and started walking towards the stairs. "I do not believe this!" Lee yelled angrily. "It's okay Lee. I have to go, anyways. Let's continue this discussion later, okay?" I told him wearily. I just didn't feel like continuing this discussion now that Sasuke had made an appearance. Lee nodded and left. I followed Sasuke, already thinking of what I was going to say to him.


	9. A Worrying Discovery

**Sakura**

"What did you think you were doing, Sasuke?" I yelled at him once we got outside. Kakashi was walking next to me on my left, and Sasuke was on my right. Sai was on Sasuke's other side, trying to draw an umbrella for us, but the rain made his ink run of the paper. Sasuke shrugged and muttered, "Practicing my observation skills." Fury rolled up inside of me. "You mean to tell me that you were spying on us?" I screamed, ignoring the confused looks from passers-by. Sasuke shrugged, looking uncomfortable from all of the glances we were getting. Good, I thought, let him suffer a little. "Why don't we all go home? It's been a long day and we all are a little tired." Sai suggested politely. "Yeah, bye." Sasuke muttered quickly and disappeared. Sai nodded and left, walking back the way we came.

Sighing, I started walking towards my apartment. Footsteps followed me, and I was surprised to see Kakashi following me. What is he doing? "Um, Kakashi, what are you doing. You live on the other side of town." I informed him, reminding myself not to be too rude. Kakashi looked confused, and muttered something about his hair stylist being this way and disappeared. "What was that all about?" I wondered aloud, walking back towards my apartment. Whatever it was, Kakashi seemed pretty nervous about it.

Once I got home, I started to change clothes, because the ones I was currently wearing were still wet from the rain. Something fell out of my bag, and I picked it up. It was the picture of Kakashi when he was 12. "I still don't get how he could be so serious when he was so young." I muttered, sticking the picture underneath my pillow. After a shower, and a change of clothes, I settled down in my desk to do some work for the hospital. Opening the medical book, I started copying down names of different diseases. Three hours later, I was still sifting through paperwork when I came across a medical file. It was from earlier today. The medical examiner was Lady Tsunade and the patient was Kakashi. Remembering what he had said earlier today, I was about to put it in the "Filed" stack when I noticed something. Down at the bottom of the file was the area were Lady Tsunade said what he had and what symptoms were. There were the ones he mentioned: Fatigue, nausea, and a head ache. But there were others, too. Vomiting, difficulties eating and a fever. "What has he been doing?" I yelled in shock. I glanced at the clock. It said 8:32. Dinner/bedtime. "It's not too late." I muttered grabbing my bag and running out the door. "Not too late to make sure that he's okay."


	10. On the Floor

**Sakura**

Running across rooftops to reach Kakashi's apartment, only one thought flashed through my mind. Why? Why had he not told anyone about his sickness? I mean, he was around 37 now, and as much as he doesn't like it, he is getting older. Finally I reached his apartment and rushed in. The windows were still open, but I could smell something burning from the kitchen. I ran in and saw Kakashi collapsed on the floor, and a bubbling pile of grease that probably once was a slab of meat. I turned off his stove, and turned to the ninja lying on the floor. "What the heck have you been doing, Kakashi?" I yelled. Kakashi moaned as I pulled him up off of the ground.

"What have you been doing as well, Sakura?" Kakashi asked weakly, trying to be funny. Ignoring him, I pulled him into his room and onto his bed. "You're still wearing your wet clothes? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Geez, do you want me to go tell Lady Tsunade?" I ranted, turning to him. His face paled at the mention of the hokage. "I thought not. I'm going to go get you some clothes." I muttered, turning to his dresser. I pulled out some grey sweatpants, a black shirt, and (closing my eyes) some boxers for Kakashi. Dumping the clothes on his bed, I said, "I'm going to leave for five minutes so that you can get dressed. I'm going to go fix you some food, and get rid of your failed attempt at cooking." He nodded and I left the room. "Men," I muttered. "What are they trying to do to themselves?"


	11. In All Seriousness

**Sakura**

Twenty minutes later I was sitting on Kakashi's couch, staring out the open window. The rain had started up again, and it was coming down harder than ever. "I wonder if everyone got back okay…" I wondered aloud, thinking of Lee at the hospital, then of Sasuke and Sai who lived close to each other. "They're fine." Kakashi said, walking in casually. "How are you even able to walk after collapsing like that?" I asked, forgetting to hide the shock in my voice. He shrugged, serving himself a portion of the noodles that I made. "I heal fast." He lied, walking over to the couch across from me. "You lie like a dog, Kakashi. As a trained medical ninja, I can tell that you are just barely able to walk like that. You should stop, because it doesn't help anyone." I informed him, trying not to sound like it was obvious. He didn't look convinced, so he started eating his food.

Unluckily, Kakashi had perfected the art of eating with a mask on, so I didn't get to see his face. Dropping the conversation, I looked out the window. "Worried about Lee?" Kakashi asked. Turning back to him, I saw that his face had a complete new expression on it, like he didn't want to hear my answer but wanted it anyway. "Yeah." I muttered, and Kakashi tensed up. "What's wrong, Kakashi?" I asked, concern filling my question. "Nothing…" he mumbled, looking at the empty noodle bowl in his hand. "I'll get that for you, Kakashi." I said, getting up to grab the bowl. He handed it to me with a strange expression on his face. Feeling wierded out, I took the bowl into the kitchen and washed it. When I returned to the room, I sat back down on the couch and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I've known you for about eleven or twelve years now, and I can tell when you are keeping something from me, so spit it out." I ordered, feeling tired of constantly trying to understand what his glances and eye crinkles meant. He stopped looking out the window, and looked at me, concern plastered all over his face. "I didn't mean to bother you, Sakura. It's just that something's been bothering me and I don't know what to do about it." Kakashi told me, looking straight at me. A chill ran up my spine, wondering what it could be. "W-what is it, K-kakashi?" I stuttered, not being able to look away from his one eye. I could have sworn, he might be using a genjutsu or something. "It's about Lee. I don't like where he was going today on the hospital roof. It made me feel weird, it filled me with anger. It's never happened before, so I don't know how to explain it." He said slowly, shaking his hands to show how angry he was. A sick feeling pooled in my stomach. Uh-oh… something's coming… Kakashi stared at me like I needed to know this. When he spoke, all traces of amusement of joking had completely disappeared. "Sakura… I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Hey you guys! I'm not sure about this chapter, so if you don't like it, let me know, okay? I'm totally open to any opinions or reviews!**


	12. A Promise

**Lee**

Thunk! Slowly, the pain dulled as I hit my head again. There was a small crater forming in the wall where I have been banging my head for the past hour. "What was I thinking, trying to talk to her like that in a public place?" I moaned to myself, banging my head again. I flopped back onto my bed. "Ow!" I moaned, the pain finally filling my head. Rubbing my forehead, I discovered that there was rubble in my bangs. Groaning, I brushed it off with my hand. Then I walked over to the window and opened it. The rain had strengthened and was coming down in a full downpour now. I could hardly see across the street. "I wonder how Gai-sensei is doing in the hospital." I muttered, trying to take my mind off of that afternoon. But it was hopeless. I kept thinking about how Sasuke had been listening the entire time.

My fist clenched at the thought of that jerk. Sasuke and all of his emo hair and clothes, and his returning to the village. He still acted high and mighty, like he could destroy anyone who opposed him. At least Sakura wasn't into him anymore. It had killed me when she had been in love with him, but he treated her like dirt. Rage filled my brain at the thought of her with that… Before I could even come up with an insult, my fist sailed through the wall, burying my arm elbow deep in rubble. "I swear I will never allow anybody to hurt you again, Sakura!" I swore, pulling my arm out of my wall.


	13. Talking to Obito

**Kakashi**

It felt as though there were a pile of shuriken in my stomach. Nervousness gripped my entire body as I shared my supposed feelings with Sakura. "Sakura… I think I'm falling in love with you." I said carefully, trying not to seem creepy while staring at her. I don't think I did a good job, because her face paled, while her cheeks turned red. "I-I think I ought t-to be going, K-kakashi!" She stuttered, grabbing her coat and running out the door. The sound of the door slamming echoed in my head. "Well that could have gone better." I muttered, getting up to shut the windows. The rain had come down harder, if possible, and water started spraying in through the window. I closed the windows and climbed into bed. "It's been a long day, Obito. I guess it's going to be a long night, too." I sighed, talking to an imaginary Obito. "I know when I'm in a bad mood, when I start talking to you, Obito." I whispered, trying to talk myself into not being lonely. I missed entertaining people, but I think I just screwed up my friend relationship with a certain ex-student of mine. I closed my eyes, trying to think of how awkward tomorrow will be. "It's like I'm a teenager again!" I groaned.


	14. House Calls

**Sakura**

The next morning, I woke up early and got ready for work. I had gotten all of my work done, even after last night's escapade. I gathered my things and put them into the small briefcase that Lady Tsunade made me use, so that I wouldn't lose any papers. Work was a blur, patients checking in and out, arguing over what medicines they wanted, and whether they wanted bandages. The one thing that I noticed was that Kakashi hadn't come to the hospital, even though Lady Tsunade wanted daily checkups. So she assigned me to do daily house calls, and check on Kakashi. "We need him healed for any serious missions that come up." Tsunade informed me, when I asked why it was such a huge deal that we check on him. And that was how I was forced to visit his house daily.

The first house call that I made was that afternoon. I had walked in, and there was an awkward silence that had filled the apartment. The only discussion that went on was when I asked him how he was feeling, and when I tried to get him to drink his medicine. But with each house call that I made, we slowly got back to a comfortable atmosphere where we could both relax in each other's presence. I'd joke around about crazy stuff that happened in the hospital, and he'd talk about what he'd been up to. He had been given permission by Lady Tsunade to leave the apartment by himself, but he couldn't train or do anything too physical with Gai and his challenges. So him and Gai, (to Kakashi's pleasure) were only doing things like rock, paper, scissors, and thumb wars. I couldn't help but feel closer to Kakashi now, than before that night a couple weeks ago. And I liked it.


	15. Progress

**Kakashi**

Finally, Tsunade deemed me fit for missions. Usually, I would have just shrugged and walked out the door, but after stuck in the Hidden Leaf Village for weeks, I couldn't help but yell a triumphant, "Yes!" Tsunade had dismissed me, and I wondered if I should go tell Sakura and Naruto, the two people who were interested, and that I wanted to know. If Gai knew, he would hunt me down to run around the village on our hands, or something like that. I decided against it, and just settled for going home and making some food. As I was walking down the road, I spotted Gai and Lee power walking down the road, so I ducked into the closest store, which happened to be the Ichiraku Ramen shop. I saw Naruto shoveling ramen into his face, but when I walked in he turned around and forced, "Gamoornin Shenshay!" He was having trouble talking with all of the ramen in his mouth. Quickly I ducked out, so as not to be stuck there for a couple hours talking about ramen.

I ran home, and opened the door to find Sakura asleep on my couch. "Oh yeah, dang it. This is when she usually checks on me." I muttered, walking over to wake her up. Yawning, she mumbled, "You weren't here…" I nodded saying, "Yeah, Tsunade said that I'm ready for missions. That means you don't have to make house calls anymore." I couldn't help mask the disappointment that filled the last sentence. She seemed saddened by it too, looking down at her feet. I sat down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. She looked at me, so I pulled my arm back. "Sorry…" I muttered, getting up. "Kakashi, wait." She said grabbing my arm. I turned to her just in time to feel her lips press against mine through my mask. She pulled back, blushing and muttered something like, "Lost control." And she started grabbing her coat, just like that night. Grabbing her shoulder, I said "Now it's your turn to wait. We can't keep doing this, Sakura. We need to talk." She looked up at me, her face screwed up in a mixture of thought, embarrassment, and confusion. Sighing, I sat her back down on the couch. "Yeah, we do." Sakura agreed.


End file.
